witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Notice board (White Orchard)
This notice board is located in White Orchard and gives access to the contract quest, Devil by the Well, and the secondary quest, Missing in Action. Postings Death to the Invaders! :Hark, fair folk of the North! If you've a yearning for freedom, if you're prepared to take up arms to defend the Motherland, head to the woods. We grow stronger by the day and will soon show the Nilfgaardian vermin that the Temerian nation will not bear its yoke without a fight. If your heart bleeds blue and golden lilies, you will sooner die for your country than live as a slave to foreigners. Let us swear by our fathers who fell to the beasts at Sodden! By the souls of the dead buried at Brenna! To arms! Volunteers Wanted :By order of Captain Peter Saar Gwynleve, let it hereby be known that enlistment in the Imperial Army is now open. Recruits will be provided with room, board and regular pay. Yet the greatest payment of all is the honor of serving Emhyr var Emreis, Deithwen Addan yn Carn aep Morvudd. Once enlisted, recruits will be trained under the tutelage of the Empire's greatest strategists. Recruits' families will be assured sufficient sustenance for the entire time of their service. In the case of their death on the field of glory, they will receive a lifelong pension. Wanted: Deserter :Last night a soldier fled from the Army Camp under cover of darkness. The wanted man, a recruit who recently volunteered to join His Imperial Majesty's service, goes by the name of Odrin. He claimed to be a Kaedweni by birth, but said King Henselt's misrule had convinced him to join the Imperial Army. He was part of said institution for a mere two days, but managed to eat and drink enough in that time for an entire regiment of dragoons. Anyone with information about this desert's present location is to report to the garrison at once. :Description: Modest stature, wiry, with thinning hair. He fled in his undergarments by squeezing out through the latrines' drainage system and probably thus reeks like an old boar. Characteristic marks: can be easily recognized by his voice, which has the tell-tale rasp of a hardened alcoholic. Anyone found providing shelter or sustenance to this deserter will be subjected to a summary court-martial. Imperial Edict Number 18/45 :Let it hereby be known that, by the order of the His Imperial Majesty's High Command, all able-bodied men of White Orchard must present themselves at the village inn, equipped with a shovel, hoe or pickax of their own provision. The fields near the village are littered with corpses, and given the warm spring we are currently experiencing, the High Command fears the rotting bodies might bring contagion to the village. Let this stand as proof to the residents of White Orchard that their new rulers care for their safety and shall defend them not only from bandits, but also from disease, by introducing measures which have long been standard in the civilized world. :Any man refusing to comply with this order will by flogged and put in the stocks. :Signed: Captain Peter Saar Gwynleve Brother Missing : Bastien, my brother, went off to fight the Black Ones. I've reason to think he stood in the great battle nearby. He's not returned to this day. Like many others, you'll say, and you'll be in the right. But if he fell, and I know it's like he did, I'd give him up to the ground the least, like our fathers have done always. I'd bury him 'neath the barrow where our parents lie, not leave his corpse to be ate by the corpsers prowling the battleground. : So I seek a man brave, able with a sword, and willing to venture out with me to find Bastien. I won't pay much, for I've not much to give, but I'm not stingy with gratitude and sure to show it aplenty. : Any man willing to help - look for a razed hut along the road to White Orchard, just near the bridge. I've made camp there. : Dune Vildenvert Contract: Devil by the Well : Good folk, : I know there's a war on and every man's got trouble enough of his own, but perhaps there's one of you who could help a father in need. : You all surely know the well in the ruined village, and the devil that guards it with a jealous fury - and if you don't know, well, come ask and I'll tell you all about it. : Whoever drives that monster away from the well will get a fat purse full of gold. Just don't tarry, for it's an urgent matter. : – Odolan The New Order : This Thursday, all peasants living nearby are invited to come listen to Captain Peter Saar Gwynleve speak on the subject of laws soon to be introduced in these lands by writ of Our Most Gracious Sovereign, Emhyr var Emreis. Attendance is not obligatory, but every resident of White Orchard should partake of this opportunity to learn what rights they will enjoy and duties they will have under the new order. : Good Folk! You no longer live in a barbarous land, where every man does as he sees fit. You are now part of the great Empire of Nilfgaard. Nilfgaardian law now protects you, yet it also ascribes you new obligations. Imperial forces have brought you the torch of enlightenment - grab hold of it, and your dark age shall soon give way to a bright new era! Looking to Borrow a Plough :Hey, lads, there any among you can lend me a plough? Thing is, mine smacked up against a stone in my field so hard it bent halfways, and may a fiend take me if I know how to fix it or plough my field without it. :–Rogget Outdoor Relief :The Imperial Garrison hereby announces that every week the village's poor may come by to college food rations. Rations will only be distributed to supplicants able to document proof of their poverty. Cheats will be punished like any other thieves and to the full extent of the law. Nilfgaardian Lessons :Hael Ker'zaer! E'er y gloir. Ard Feain ess na'ar! :Don't understand what you just read? No wonder - it's in Nilfgaardian! And soon half the world will be speaking this mysterious tongue! So you'd best start learning it now - and yours truly can help you with that, for a very modest fee. :–Ernest of Vicovaro ar:لوحة إعلانات البستان الأبيض ru:Белый Сад/Доска объявлений Category:The Witcher 3 notice boards